


Night Bumping

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-20
Updated: 2009-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry hears things, Severus distracts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Bumping

**Title:** Night Bumping  
 **Author/Artist:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Challenge:** This was _supposed_ to be for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/profile)[**harry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/) 's prompt #55. Unfortunately, I misread the prompt, substituting this week's [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/profile)[**draco100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/) prompt instead. *sigh* Anyway, the prompt I wrote this for is: Things that go bump in the night.  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Length:** 100  
 **Warnings:** Author confusion. Otherwise, nothing I can think of.  
 **Summary:** Harry hears things, Severus distracts him.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Notes:** Hopefully people don't mind reading an extra Snarry this week. :)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Night Bumping

~

“This place is spooky,” Harry complained, curling around Severus.

“Indeed. I thought Gryffindors thrived on excitement and danger,” Severus replied.

“We do,” Harry retorted. “I came all the way to Spinner’s End and seduced _you_ , didn't I?”

“Point.” Severus chuckled as a creak on the stairs made Harry jump. “Old houses tend to settle.”

“I guess things that go bump in the night bring back bad childhood memories,” Harry admitted.

“Perhaps if we make something else bump in the night you'll feel better?” Severus suggested, pulling Harry closer.

“That sounds like a plan,” Harry moaned.

“I suspected you would agree.”

~


End file.
